Developments
by GRACE5
Summary: Tony and Ziva return from being abroad for three years with surprises. Sometimes it's just fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ziva smiled as they stepped out of the elevator and into the parking garage and Tony immediately slipped her hand into his.

"So pizza or Chinese?" Tony asked as they stopped in front of her car. He smirked as he pressed her against the car and placed soft kisses down her jaw and neck.

"I do not care, Tony." Ziva laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We are going to have to tell them soon."

"Tell them what?" Tony questioned pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, kissing her nose.

"About Anthony." Ziva smiled as she played with the short hairs on the back of his head.

"Them, as in Gibbs?" Tony questioned nervously.

"And McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer." Ziva laughed. "The director."

"I don't wanna." Tony pouted.

"Tony, it has been a month since we've gotten back from Rota." Ziva started as she loosened his tie. "They still think I was in Tel Aviv and not with you. We have to tell them."

"I don't wanna." Tony repeated. "I want to keep Anthony and our relationship all to myself."

"The longer we hide it, the worse it will be when it is revealed." Ziva said and kissed his chin. "We will talk at home."

"Okay." Tony agreed and kissed her cheek before walking off to his car.

Ziva smiled as she watched her husband walk off towards his car then got into her own and drove off excited to see her son.

"Hey, where's Ziva?" Tony questioned as he walked into the apartment and kicked his shoes off.

"She hasn't come home yet." The older woman said with a smile. "Was she supposed to?"

"She just left before me, I guess she took a different way." Tony said as he surveyed the area looking for his son.

"He's sleeping." She said with a smile.

"How's his cold?" Tony asked as he pulled his phone out to check for messages.

"Getting better, his nose is still stuffy." She said with a smile as she picked up her purse and jacket. "See you tomorrow Mr. DiNozzo."

"Okay, thanks Rose." Tony said as he held the door open for her and closed it once she was gone then turned and headed to his son's room. Tony smiled as he saw his two-year-old son cuddled up with a stuffed Eeyore Tony had bought for him before he was born. "Anthony." Tony whispered as he stroked his son's back. "Wake up bub, or you won't sleep tonight." Tony groaned as Anthony glanced up at him before turning away from him.

"Daddy." Anthony whined as he tried to push Tony off his bed.

"Come'on Jay." Tony said as he plucked Anthony from the bed and brought him back into the kitchen. Jay was short for junior, which Tony was only aloud to call him. "Where's your mother?" Tony asked concerned as he kissed his son's warm forehead. "You're still warm." Tony noted as he pulled his phone back out and called Ziva.

"Daddy?" Anthony questioned as Tony snapped the phone shut and setting the phone down on the counter.

"I know." Tony said as his phone began to buzz on the counter. He looked at the screen and saw Gibbs' name light up. "Jay, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh huh." The little boy nodded.

"Don't make a sound while I'm on the phone, okay?" Tony asked as he picked the phone up of the counter.

"Okay Daddy." Anthony said as he laid his head on his father's shoulder and placed his thumb securely in his mouth.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered as he held the phone to his ear.

"Tony," Gibbs started and took a deep breath. "There's been an accident."

"What to you mean?" Tony asked, his breath escaping him as his heat started pounding. "Where's Ziva?"

"Bethesda." Gibbs said simply and softly.

"I'll meet you there." Tony said as he snapped the phone shut. "Jesus." Tony sighed as he put his phone in his pocket and wrapped his other arm around his son, hugging him closer to him.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Anthony asked into his father's chest, feeling Tony's tension.

"We're gonna go visit her." Tony said kissing Anthony's temple and setting him on the ground. "Go run and get your Eeyore and shoes."

"Okay." Anthony said as he actually ran to his room causing Tony to smile.

"Okay." Tony said as kneeled in front of Anthony to tie the little Nike's that Ziva thought were the cutest thing. "Lets go." Tony said as he scooped Anthony up and brought him out to the car, buckling him in then he sped off towards Bethesda.

"Tony?" Abby questioned as she saw Tony turn the corner with a dark haired toddler in his arms.

"Abs, what's going on?" Tony asked. "Where's Ziva?"

"Surgery." Gibbs answered simply as he stood from his chair. "She was hit by a drunk driver."

"She's gonna be okay?" Tony questioned as he adjusted Anthony in his arms. "Right, Boss, she's gonna be okay?"

"She should be fine, DiNozzo." Gibbs assured as he placed a hand on Tony's unoccupied shoulder. "Now, who's this?"

"My son." Tony said simply as Anthony gripped his shirt tighter.

"You better give me more than that, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"Anthony Dominic DiNozzo III." Tony said as he eyed a doctor, then looked back at Gibbs. "He's two and is currently recovering from a cold."

"Damnit Tony!" Gibbs yelled causing Anthony to flinch and squeeze his Eeyore tighter. "What exactly happened in Spain?"

"Yeah, Tony, where's his mom?" Abby asked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N2: So season six hasn't happened, everything through season five has.

Chapter Two

"Tony?" Abby repeated as she stood and walked over to him.

"You know the answer, so stop asking the question." Tony growled.

"I want to hear you say it, DiNozzo." Gibbs said stepping closer to Tony, glaring him down.

"Say what?" Tony joked but then turned serious. "That I fathered Ziva's child?"

"Yeah."

"I fathered Ziva's son." Tony said with narrowed eyes.

"Family of Ziva David?" a doctor came out and watched the waiting room for a reaction.

"Dah-veed." Tony corrected as he stepped towards the man and Anthony lifted his head off his shoulder.

"Sorry." The doctor said. "Surgery went well, she's resting comfortably."

"What did she have surgery on?" Tony asked nervously.

"Her wrist was shattered, we put in a plate and some screws."

"Left or right?" McGee questioned as Tony kissed his son's temple.

"Left." The doctor smiled as he watched everyone sigh in relief.

"Can we see her?" Abby asked as she did her best not to bounce.

"Of course." The doctor smiled as he stepped aside and held the door open for the team.

"Wait, Tony." Gibbs said as he placed a hand on Tony's arm as everyone else walked into Ziva's room.

"Listen, Boss." Tony said peaking through at Ziva. "I'm sorry, we're sorry. We wanted to keep our family to us, we were just talking about when to tell you in the parking garage today."

"We're your family too, DiNozzo." Gibbs said hurt as he glanced at the toddler in Tony's arms who hadn't made a sound.

"I know, I can't explain it." Tony said. "If everyone knew, everything we did would be, I don't know."

"I get it." Gibbs nodded. "So what do we call him? Anthony Dominic DiNozzo III?"

"Anthony." Tony smiled as he gently tickled the little boy who giggled. "Jay, say hi to Gibbs."

"Hi." Anthony said shyly as rested his head back on Tony's shoulder.

"Shy?" Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah, we don't know how that happened." Tony laughed.

"Yeah, that's another thing." Gibbs laughed and Tony grew nervous again. "I coulda sworn Ziva was in Israel, and after your time as an agent afloat you took up your own team in Rota."

"Yeah." Tony said with a smirk. "Gibbs I swear, we'll explain it to you."

"Fine, DiNozzo." Gibbs laughed. "Go see your girlfriend."

"About that." Tony said turning back. "We're married." Tony said and quickly turned back and headed into Ziva's room. Gibbs laughed as he watched Tony push McGee away and placed a gentle kiss to Ziva's forehead.

"Mommy." Anthony squealed as he wiggled in his father's arms.

"Hello, love." Ziva smiled as she reached over and stroked her son's cheek with her good arm. "He's still warm."

"I know." Tony laughed as he stood up straight and remembered all the others in the room.

"I take it you've told them?" Ziva laughed as everyone looked at them in awe.

"Kinda." Tony said as he set Anthony down and sat on the edge of his wife's bed.

"Ziva! How could you not tell me you had Tony's baby?" Abby demanded with a weak glare and a smile. Tony smirked as he looked over at Abby. "Don't smirk at me, DiNozzo."

"We were going to tell you all." Ziva said. "We were just talking about it before the accident."

"Are you going to introduce us properly, Anthony?" Ducky questioned as both Tony and Anthony turned to look at Ducky.

"Right." Tony said as he stood and brought Anthony back into his arms. "Ducky, McGoo, Abby, Palmer, this is Anthony." Tony said as the toddler buried his head in his father's neck and clutched his Eeyore. "Jay, say hello." Anthony just mumbled his greeting into his father's skin causing the group to laugh.

"Anthony." Ziva warned from her bed and Anthony immediately pulled his head back and looked at each one of them then back at his father.

"Hello." Anthony mumbled looking back at his mother who smiled at him.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Abby squealed as she stepped closer to Tony to examine the small boy. "He is the cutest thing." Abby smiled as Anthony looked at her terrified. "He's got Ziva's dark hair, Tony's eyes, Ziva's cheek bones, Tony's jaw." She rambled as she continued to stare at Anthony. "The rest is Tony's sorry Ziva."

"He has my darker completion." Ziva said with a smile as Anthony looked back at her.

"That's true." Abby agreed as she punched Tony in the arm, hard, making him yelp.

"Ow." Tony groaned as Anthony giggled. "What was that for?"

"Because, all the times we talked while you were in Rota, you did not once mention you were with Ziva and had a child!" Abby said. "All you said was that you were in a serious relationship."

"What? It was true, it's a serious relationship." Tony laughed as he set Anthony on Ziva's bed on her right side.

"You failed to mention that it was with Ziva, Tony." McGee chirped in causing Tony to glare at him.

"I just wanna squeeze him." Abby squealed as she watched Anthony yawn and snuggle into Ziva's side causing her to wince a little.

"Please don't." Tony said and Abby punched him again.

"Hey." Tony whined as he sat down in the chair and rubbed his arm.

"Any way." Ducky said. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Fine, Ducky." Ziva smiled as she stroked her son's back, lulling him to sleep. "Luckily a broken wrist is all."

"And some bruises I am sure."

"Oh yes." Ziva smiled as she watched Tony take off his suit jacket and place it over the sleeping toddler.

"You will also probably have to go through physical therapy for your wrist." Ducky noted and Ziva scoffed at him the followed it with a yawn.

"Come'on guys, lets let her rest." Gibbs said from his place against the wall. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the door except for Tony. "You and I are gonna chat tomorrow, with the director, DiNozzo."

"Can't wait, Boss." Tony laughed sarcastically as the team said their goodnights and left the family alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I'm stuck on Delivery, but I'm trying.

A/N2: So season six hasn't happened, everything through season five has.

Chapter Three

Gibbs stood outside the door and watched as Tony gently leaned over Anthony on the bed next to Ziva before pressing his lips against her forehead then whispering something in her ear. He smiled as he watched Ziva move her fingers through Tony's hair as they whispered gently over their sleeping child. Finally satisfied Tony kissed her lips, sat in his chair and rested his head next to hers while his hand remained on Anthony's back.

"Fuck". Gibbs thought with a smirk as he walked away. "They really are in love."

The next morning Tony was awoken by his son's constant sniffling. He groaned and rolled his neck trying to relieve the kinks.

"You need a tissue." Tony said as he pulled his jacket off of Anthony and scooped him into his arms before walking over to where the small sink was and helping his son with blowing his nose. "How do you feel?"

"Good." He said with a yawn.

"Liar." Tony laughed holding his hand against his forehead, finding he still had a temperature.

"I wanna play." He complained nuzzling his head into Tony's neck as his father walked over to where Ziva now lay awake.

"He is still sick?" Ziva questioned and Tony nodded. "A hospital is probably not the best place, Tony, god knows what he could pick up here."

"I know." Tony agreed sitting back in the chair, Anthony's back to his chest.

"Take him home, Tony." Ziva said. "Get him ready he has pre-school today."

"Oh yeah." Tony said wrapping his arms around Anthony. "It's Thursday."

"It is." Ziva said as Tony stood from his chair.

"I'll be back." Tony said kissing her forehead. "Kiss Mommy goodbye."

"Bye Mommy." Anthony said leaning from his father's arms to kiss Ziva cheek sloppily.

"Bye baby." Ziva smiled kissing his nose. "Have fun at school."

"Boo school." Anthony said seriously as he put his thumb in his mouth.

"Ever the DiNozzo." Ziva smiled as she handed the abandoned Eeyore to Anthony.

"Bye sweetcheeks." Tony said with a smile.

"Bye hairy butt." Ziva said as she watched her husband and son leave the room.

~*NCIS*~

"No." Anthony said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at his father.

"No?" Tony questioned raising his eyebrows. "I don't remember asking your opinion, Anthony."

"Dun care." Anthony said.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked looking down at the two year old. "You're getting a bath."

"No." he repeated as he ran passed Tony into the living room.

"Anthony Dominic." Tony warned as he watched his son stand on the opposite side of the couch from him.

"Antony Domnic." Anthony warned his father, butchering their name.

"Haha." Tony faked laughed narrowing his eyes at his son. "Bath, now."

"No!" Anthony yelled, infuriating Tony.

"Jay, you have to get to school and I have to get to work." Tony said doing his best to keep his temper.

"No wanna." Anthony said stomping his foot.

"Stomp your foot at me again, see what happens." Tony said, knowing it was not right to threaten his son. This was out of Anthony's routine; he was still sick, and recently afraid of bath time. Tony was about to say something when his phone rang. "DiNozzo." Tony answered as he walked away from his son into the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony started, running his hand over his face. "Ever try and wrangle a sick toddler into the bath tub?"

"Not by myself." Gibbs said calmly. "Get here when you can."

"Of course." Tony said as Gibbs hung up and he looked down to see Anthony standing at his side, thumb in his mouth and examining the scratches on the cabinet in front of him. "Come'ere." Tony said picking Jay up and sitting him on the counter in front of him, blocking him in with his arms.

"Sowry Daddy." He said taking his thumb out of his mouth and looking down at his lap.

"Hey, look at me." Tony said running his hand through his son's thick dark hair and kissing his forehead. "There you go." Tony smiled as he locked eyes with Anthony. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Tony said resting his forehead against his son's. "But you shouldn't be talking back or stomping at me."

"I know." He said securing his thumb in his mouth.

"Will you let me give you a bath now?" Tony asked as Anthony rested his head against Tony's chest.

"Daddy." He whined as Tony picked him up and brought him into the bathroom.

"Nothing's gonna happen." Tony said as he turned on the water and helped him undress. Ever since he had slipped in the tub a couple months ago, scarring him and Ziva to death, it had been a fight every time to bathe him.

"Fast." Anthony requested as he sat down in the tub and looked up at Tony who was rolling up his sleeves.

"I know." Tony said as he kneeled next to the tub. "Head back." Tony said as he took the cup and wet his hair, covering his ears and eyes from the water. "Thank you." Tony said as Anthony handed him the shampoo. "Not so bad." Tony said washing the shampoo out of his hair and quickly washing him.

"All done." Anthony said happily as Tony washed him off. He stood and Tony wrapped him in a towel and brought him back into his room to get dressed.

"Jeans and a polo, sound good?" Tony asked as he dried the toddler and went to his closet.

"Uh huh." He said with a nod and a sniffle.

"Okay." Tony said as he dressed his son. "Lets go."

~*NCIS*~

"Glad you could join us Agent DiNozzo." Vance said as Tony walked into his office seeing him and Gibbs sitting at the table.

"Toddlers." Was all Tony said taking a seat at the table.

"Been there." Vance said as he continued to stare down Tony. "But I wasn't aware you were a father, DiNozzo."

"Surprise." Tony smirked.

"And a husband?" Vance asked nodding to the ring that Tony had placed on his finger when he got home.

"Correct." Tony said looking down at his hand.

"What exactly happened in Rota?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm stuck on Delivery, but I'm trying.

A/N2: So season six hasn't happened, everything through season five has.

Chapter Four

"So I'm not gonna go into all the details, but I'll give you the jist of it." Tony said with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair and started his story.

"_Excuse me." Tony told his date as he jumped up from the table and ran after the woman he had been watching all night. _

"_Oh, okay." The blonde said confused, her Spanish accent thick. _

"_Ziva?" Tony questioned causing two women to turn around and look at him. He couldn't hold back the smile that took over his face. "Hi!" _

"_Who is this?" the other woman asked looking Tony up and down then winking at him. _

"_Tony." Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm the boss man now." Tony said as they pulled back. _

"_Oh, so this is your Tony?" she asked causing the two to turn and look at her. _

"_He is not mine." Ziva said quickly then looked back at Tony. "So you have your own team?" _

"_It was either this or staying on that boat." Tony said. "What are you up to, Zee-vah?" _

"_We're doing surveillance." The other woman said with a smile as she watched Tony and Ziva look at each other. _

"_Tony, this is Sarah." Ziva said with a slight smile. "Sarah, this is Tony." _

"_I've heard lots about you, Anthony." She purred his name stepping closer to him and Tony's eyebrows shot up. _

"_Is that right?" Tony smirked looking at Ziva as Sarah ran her finger up and down Tony's chest. _

"_Oh yeah, I got Ziva drunk the other night, this surveillance shit is pretty boring right, she told me all about you and L.A." Sarah said looking back at Ziva who was in shock. _

"_L.A.?" Tony questioned looking up at Ziva confused. "What did she tell you about L.A.?" _

"_She told me all about what you two did in the shower, that was pretty much it." Sarah said and turned back to Ziva. "You never did finish, why were you two in L.A.?" _

"_Not important." Tony said as he smiled over at Ziva. "That's weird 'cause I remember you saying what happened in the shower wasn't that big a deal, it was just a stress reliever thing." _

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked bringing Tony out of his story. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin', why?" Tony asked looking at Gibbs and Vance.

"Too much information, DiNozzo. I don't need to know what you and Ziva did in the shower in L.A., especially considering what happened in L.A."

"Right." Tony said. "Anyway."

"_Your friend is wasted." Tony laughed as Ziva opened the hotel room door for Sarah and stood outside with him. _

"_Yeah." Ziva agreed and blushed slightly under his intense gaze. _

"_How long are you in town for?" Tony asked softly. _

"_Don't know." Ziva shrugged with a small smile. "Why?" _

"_Go out with me." Tony said simply, shoving his hand in his pockets. _

"_Now?" Ziva laughed. _

"_Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock. I'll pick you up." Tony smiled and kissed her cheek before turning and leaving before she could tell him no. _

"DiNozzo." Gibbs interrupted again and Tony and Vance both looked at him.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked.

"What happened to your other date?" Gibbs asked and Tony furred his brow in thought.

"I dunno." Tony said.

"Back to the story." Vance said before Tony got too deep into his thoughts.

"So we dated and it got pretty serious pretty quick." Tony laughed. "Like in all those chick flick romantic comedies."

"Don't." Vance said holding his finger up.

"_Hey." Tony smiled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whatcha making?" Tony asked kissing her neck and behind her ear, earning him a moan. _

"_Dinner." Ziva smiled turning in his arms and kissing him deeply. _

"_Smart ass." Tony laughed as he ran his hands up and down her sides. "How'd it go today, with your father?" _

"_He granted my wish with an extended leave." Ziva started as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. "I told him it was to get myself back together, he agreed that America had made me soft." _

"_Soft?" Tony questioned as he pinched her side making her squeal. "Maybe." He smiled kissing her again. _

"_It is true, Tony." Ziva smiled resting her forehead against his. "You are not supposed to have weaknesses in Mossad, not supposed to have feelings." She whispered placing a hand on his cheek. "I have both." _

"_Your weakness is chocolate." Tony laughed but she remained serious as she ran her thumb over his cheek. _

"_My weakness is something I cannot live without, I can live without chocolate, Tony." Ziva said softly. "You are my weakness." _

"_Marry me and you'll never be rid of me." He whispered against her lips before kissing her gently. "I promise." _

"_You are asking because I am pregnant, yes?" Ziva asked as tears welled in her eyes. _

"_You're what?" Tony questioned taking her hand off his face and holding it in his. _

"_That is not why you are asking." Ziva stated to herself. _

"_No, and you know that." Tony said against her ear. "What did you want to tell me?" _

"_I love you." She smiled kissing his chin. _

"_Love you too." Tony said softly but his curious green eyes remained on her chocolate orbs. "But that's not what you wanted to tell me." _

"_I will marry you." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back and matched his grin with hers before continuing. "I also happen to be pregnant." _

"_Yeah?" Tony smiled as he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her shirt up slightly to run his hands over her tight stomach. _

"_Yes." Ziva said not quite sure about what he thought. "You are happy?" _

"_There aren't words." Tony smiled as he kissed her and pressed her back against the counter. _

"Wait." Vance said holding his hand up. "Her father just let her stay in Rota?"

"I guess." Tony shrugged. "Never bothered to question it, he didn't bother with her anything, I figured since she didn't want anything to do with them, he didn't want anything to do with her."

"Sounds like Eli." Vance said and looked over at Gibbs.

"Anyway, we didn't want a big wedding or anything. I took a week off and we eloped." Tony said twisting the wedding band on his hand. "After all the puking, mood swings, cravings, crying, yelling-."

"We've all been there, Tony." Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah? The main target for a pregnant Mossad assassin?" Tony laughed at the memories. "July 19th 2010, Anthony was born."

"Same name, same birthday." Gibbs smiled as Tony smirked proudly.

"_Abby, I gotta go." Tony pleaded as he bounced up and down. _

"_Why Tony what is more important than talking to me?" Abby hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Tony over the video feed. _

'_My child's birth.' Tony thought to himself as he glanced at his watch. "Abby I'll explain later." _

"_Are you going to see your girlfriend again, Tony?" Abby questioned. _

"_You have a girlfriend?" Mario asked looking at Tony horrified. _

"_Shut up." Tony barked before he turned back to Abby. "Yes Abby, I'm going to see my girlfriend, she will kill me if I don't show up." Tony said glancing at his watch again. "She. Will. Kill. Me." Tony said dramatically._

"_You love her?" Abby questioned seriously. _

"_More than anything." Tony said honestly as he stopped bouncing. _

"_So this is serious?" Abby questioned. _

"_Very." Tony agreed as he started to bounce again. _

"_Okay, go then." Abby said shooing him. "I'll talk to you later." _

"_Bye Abs." Tony said as he ran out of the room. _

"_Where were you?" Ziva hissed as Tony rushed into the room. _

"_Abby wouldn't let me leave." Tony explained kissing her sweaty forehead. "Unless you wanted me to explain our marriage and child." _

"_Shut the hell up, DiNozzo." Ziva growled as she squeezed his hand. _

"Why did you two decided to keep this all a secret?" Vance asked.

"We were still hoping Gibbs would get us back, we didn't want our relationship to stop that from happening." Tony explained.

"What did Mossad think of all this?"

"_Ziva, we need to decide on a name." Tony said as Ziva held their son and Tony gently stroked his rosy cheek. Tony smiled and kissed Ziva's neck as he watched his newborn baby yawn. _

"_I know." Ziva agreed as she gazed down at the baby and leaning back against Tony more comfortably. "He is gorgeous." _

"_He is a DiNozzo." Tony pointed out nuzzling her neck as the baby wrapped his hand around Tony's finger. _

"_Happy Birthday Anthony." Ziva whispered against his cheek as she turned her head to kiss him and the baby in her arms let out a grunt as he squirmed in his blanket. "Anthony." She repeated running her hand down the baby's cheek who gurgled and looked up at her. "I think that settles it." _

"_Anthony." Tony repeated resting his head on top of hers. "Anthony what?"_

"_Tony, you share the same birthday, I think you should share the same name." Ziva stated as she took Tony's hand in hers. _

"_Yeah?" Tony asked softly as he kissed her hair. _

"_Yeah." Ziva mocked with a yawn. _

"_Get some rest." Tony said as he stood from the bed and cradled his namesake in his arms and returned him to his hospital crib. _

"_Ziva?" Eli asked from the door as Ziva and Tony turned quickly and stared in shock. _

A/N: Yeah, so Eli would probably not just let Ziva go on an extended leave, but he does here, lol. May be OOC. Flashbacks will continue in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Did Eli know that Ziva was pregnant?" Vance asked as he interrupted Tony's story.

"I guess." Tony shrugged as he pulled a picture of Ziva and Anthony from the day he was born out of his wallet and slid it in front of Gibbs. "He must've had someone keeping tabs on us."

"Nice picture." Gibbs said with a genuine smile and slid the picture to Leon.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Sarah let it slip that Ziva was pregnant." Tony said. "Don't know how she was Mossad, she can't keep her mouth shut worth a damn."

"So that's it?" Vance asked sliding the picture back to Tony. "You stayed in Rota until you both were called back to D.C.?"

"Yeah, with a few visits from Eli." Tony shrugged. "Sarah stopped by once or twice."

"He just let Ziva be?" Gibbs asked confused. "Didn't try and take her and Anthony back to Israel?"

"No, he was actually pretty excited to have a grandson." Tony said slipping the photo back into his wallet with a smile.

"That'll change." Gibbs said as he looked at Vance who nodded.

"Gee, thanks Boss." Tony said sarcastically.

"Director David isn't the type to let something like this go." Vance said as he looked at Tony.

"I know." Tony said as he looked back at Gibbs who was also watching him. "Ziva knows too."

"Good." Gibbs nodded and turned his eyes to Leon.

"Where is Anthony during the day?" Leon asked curiously.

"Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays he goes to pre-school and Wednesdays and Fridays a sitter comes over." Tony said easily.

"How old is he?" Vance asked.

"Three next month." Tony explained as he glanced at his watch. "Shouldn't you be yelling at me for marrying my partner?"

"I don't yell." Vance laughed as he glanced at Gibbs. "And I don't have any rules against it, just keep it out of this building."

"No playing grab ass either, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned as he leaned on the table. "Don't bring your fights into the office either."

"Boss, we fight all the time." Tony said alarmed.

"Fight about work at work and home at home." Gibbs said with narrowed eyes.

"We'll try." Tony smirked as he stood from his chair. "I'm good?"

"Get to work." Gibbs said trying to bite back his smile as he watched Tony walk out of the office.

"Morning McGoo." Tony said as he sat at his desk and booted up his computer, he reclined in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

"Morning Tony, where were you?" McGee asked as he glanced at Tony with a smile.

"Director's office." Tony said as he heard the elevator ding and watched to see who got off. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored." Ziva said with a smile as she shifted Anthony in her arms.

"You got bored?" Tony asked obviously angry as he stood from his desk and took Anthony into his arms. "You just had surgery on your wrist, not only should you not be out of the hospital but you shouldn't be carrying him around."

"I am fine, Tony." Ziva laughed him off as she watched Anthony survey the area around him. "Morning McGee."

"Morning Ziva." McGee smiled and immediately turned back to his computer not wanting to get into the middle of their fight.

"Why did you take him out of school?" Tony asked as he rested his hand on the back of Anthony's head.

"They called my cell to tell me they wanted one of us to pick him up because they did not want the other children to catch his cold." Ziva explained simply as she caught Gibbs coming down the stair out of the corner of her eye.

"You should've called me, I would've picked him up." Tony said as he kissed Anthony's warm temple. "Come on, you're going back to the hospital."

"Tony I am fine." Ziva growled as she sat at her desk, careful of her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs barked as he walked into the squad room, startling Anthony.

"She got bored." Tony mocked as he sat in his chair and settled Anthony so his legs were across his lap and the left side of his head resting against his father's chest.

"I can speak for myself." She glared at him, which was hard considering Anthony had placed his thumb in his mouth and fallen asleep in his father's lap.

"Okay." Tony said as he took Anthony's thumb from his mouth and waited for Gibbs to yell at Ziva.

"There was no need for me to stay in the hospital, Gibbs, I am fine." Ziva tried to assure her boss who just scowled at her.

"Go see if Abby has anything for you to do." Gibbs said Ziva, Tony, and McGee all looked at him in shock.

"Boss, she just had surgery last night." Tony complained as Ziva stood from her desk with a smirk and headed towards the elevator.

"She says she's fine, DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a glare and Anthony coughed dryly, waking himself up. "What's wrong with him?"

"We thought it was just a cold, but I'm starting to think it's something else." Tony said as he stroked Anthony's hair and the small boy nuzzled his face into Tony's chest as he coughed.

"Should you be around him, Tony?" McGee asked. "With your plague and everything, if he had a cold it could be pneumonia or bronchitis now."

"I'm fine, McGee." Tony assured as he rubbed Anthony's back.

"Make him a doctor's appointment." Gibbs said as he watched Anthony carefully.

"He has one tomorrow." Tony said as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Tony, you're going to get sick." McGee said as Ziva stepped off the elevator.

"I'm fine, McGee." Tony warned as Anthony's coughing stopped and he was lulled back to sleep by Tony's stroking up and down his back.

"What is wrong, Tim?" Ziva asked as she sat back at her desk.

"Tony's going to get himself sick with whatever Anthony has." McGee explained and Tony glared at him.

"Should we take him down to Ducky?" Ziva asked as she turned to Gibbs.

"Which one?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Anthony." Ziva clarified as she left her desk to lean against Tony's and gently stroke her son's rosy cheek.

"He probably can't do much." McGee said and Tony and Ziva both turned to look at him. "It sounds like it's probably bronchitis or pneumonia, which both need rest and fluids unless it's bacterial pneumonia. Which I don't think it is because that usually is sudden and doesn't show up after a cold."

"You two go home." Gibbs said pointing to Ziva and Tony. "Don't get sick, DiNozzo, it won't turn out good."

"Okay." Ziva agreed, surprising the team, no one expected her to go that willingly. "Come on Tony."

"Okay." Tony agreed as he stood from his chair and settled Anthony against his chest without much fuss.

"Should we go to the doctors now or the hospital?" Ziva asked as she stood in front of her husband and examined her son.

"I don't think we need to go to the hospital, unless you want to give in and go back so you can be properly discharged." Tony said seriously and Ziva just glared. "He has an appointment tomorrow anyway."

"Right." Ziva said as she scooted around Tony to turn his computer off.

"How come no one told me baby DiNozzo was here?" Abby squealed and sent an angry glare to McGee.

"Mommy." Anthony complained after be woken by Abby.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake him." Abby said with a sad pout.

"It's okay, Abby." Ziva smiled. "We're on our way out though."

"Why?" Abby asked confused.

"Ziva's hurt and he's sick." Tony said as he pulled Anthony's thumb from his mouth again.

"Tony don't get sick." Abby warned and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I won't." Tony said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye DiNozzos, feel better." Abby called after them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Surprised?

Chapter Six

"No." Anthony cried as his father sat him in his high chair.

"Jay you need to eat." Tony said surprised by the tears that were streaming down his son's face. "Okay?"

"No." he cried as he tried to wiggle his way out of the chair and away from his father. "Daddy please no."

"Tony." Ziva said as she came up behind her husband. "What's wrong?"

"He won't eat." Tony said abandoning the food and removing his distressed toddler from his high chair.

"Mommy." Anthony cried reaching for his mother. Tony handed him off to Ziva careful of her wrist.

"What is wrong, my love?" Ziva asked nuzzling Anthony's hair. "You need to eat."

"No." he protested as he went into a coughing fit.

Ziva and Tony exchanged a worried look as they both tried to soothe their sick baby. Tony nodded towards their bedroom and Ziva followed and watched as he pulled the covers back and let Ziva slip in.

"I'll be back." Tony said as he pulled the covers back over them. "Do you want tea?"

"If you do not mind." Ziva shrugged with a yawn of her own. Tony smiled and kissed both of them. "Thank you, Tony."

"Anytime." He said and left the room. He quickly returned with a hot cup of tea for Ziva and a sippy cup for Anthony. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Ziva said as she sat up in bed and Tony sat Anthony on his lap.

"Drink this." Tony said handing the sippy cup to the toddler who looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" Ziva asked as she watched Anthony sip it while leaning back against his father.

"Hot apple juice with tea and honey." Tony said looking to Ziva who looked pretty tired herself. "It's like tea for toddlers."

"Where did you find that?" Ziva asked with a yawn.

"Google." Tony smiled shyly as he played with his son's dark hair.

"Clever." Ziva said as Anthony seemed to be enjoying his drink until his face went pale and he vomited all over Tony.

"Damn." Tony mumbled as he stood from the bed with a hysterical Anthony. "Did I get any on the bed?" Tony asked as Anthony cried dropping the sippy cup.

"No." Ziva said as she got out of bed and followed Tony into the bathroom.

"Daddy." Anthony cried as Tony stripped him of his clothes and Ziva ran the water waiting until it got warm. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Jay." Tony said as he handed him to Ziva so he could take off his soiled shirt.

"Think we should call the doctor, Tony?" Ziva asked as she cradled her crying baby.

"Yeah." Tony said as he stood in front of Ziva. "I'll bathe him, I don't think you should be getting your stitches wet."

"I do not want you getting what he has Tony." Ziva said as she handed her sick baby back to his father.

"I'm fine." Tony said.

"No bath." Came a pathetic tearful whine from Anthony as he was placed in the tub.

"Sorry buddy." Tony said as Anthony continued to plea with him.

"I'm going to start the laundry." Ziva said as she grabbed both Anthony and Tony's clothes.

"Thanks." Tony said as Anthony dry coughed again. "Does this make you feel better?"

"No." he cried as his father washed him.

"Okay, almost done." Tony said as he quickly finished and wrapped his son in a towel and carried him out to the kitchen where he assumed Ziva was on the phone with the doctor.

"Okay, thank you." Ziva said and hung up the phone. "He just said make sure to keep his fluids up, what does that mean?"

"Make sure he stays hydrated." Tony laughed. "And we'll just go in tomorrow?"

"Yes." Ziva said as she peaked at her son who had burrowed himself in the towel. "What if he caught something at the hospital?"

"He didn't." Tony said looking at the toddler. "At least I hope so."

"I will dress him." Ziva said as she took her son and brought him into his room.

"I'm gonna run out and get Gatorade or something." Tony said grabbing his keys and throwing a shirt on.

"I'm sorry you feel so bad, love." Ziva said as she laid Anthony on the changing table and put him in a diaper. "What do you want to wear, your batman pajamas?"

"My shirt." Anthony requested, as his coughing seemed to get worse when he laid flat.

"Okay." Ziva said knowing exactly what shirt Anthony wanted, it was also her favorite shirt. "Then we will watch a movie and nap."

"Okay." Anthony said as his mother sat him on her bed and slipped Tony's old college tee shirt over his head. "Wha'movie?"

"Sometimes you are too much like your father." Ziva smiled as she brought her baby out into the living room so he could pick his own film. "Whatever movie you want." Ziva said as she set Anthony in front of the shelf but he looked up at her with watery green eyes like she'd just abandoned him.

"Mommy up." He pleaded as he lifted his arms up to her.

"Okay." Ziva laughed slightly bringing Anthony back into her arms. "Do you want me to pick the movie?"

"No, Daddy do it." Anthony said wrapping his arms around her neck as he coughed.

"You do not like my movies?" Ziva smiled and kissed the shell of her son's ear, nervous about how warm he was.

"No." Anthony said.

"Hey." Tony said walking back into the apartment seeing his family standing in front of the movie collection. "Picking out a film?"

"He wants you to." Ziva laughed as Tony set the bags on the kitchen table and took a popsicle out and handed it to Anthony.

"Pharmacist said it should help and won't make him throw up." Tony said as Anthony happily sucked on his treat. "Nice shirt."

"We are at his mercy." Ziva smiled as Tony selected a couple Disney films and they headed back to the bedroom.

"How's your wrist?" Tony asked as he watched her lay Anthony on the bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants and lose shirt.

"Good." Ziva said as Anthony coughed again. "Can you sit him up?"

"Sure." Tony said as he reclined against the headboard and settled Anthony's back against his chest, making his breathing easier. "Now let's try this again, how's your wrist?"

"Sore." Ziva admitted as she lay next to her husband.

"Go to sleep Zi." Tony said as he reached over and pushed her hair out of her face. "He'll be sleeping soon anyway."

"I will stay up with you." Ziva yawned and Tony laughed. "We've been working so much and Anthony's been sick we have not spent any time together."

"I know." Tony said softly watching her instead of the movie. "Guess that's part of having a kid."

"Still think we are ready for another baby?" Ziva laughed as she wrapped Tony's arm around her shoulder and stroked her son's arm.

"Yeah." Tony said taking the popsicle from his dosing son's hand and setting it on his nightstand. "I really do."

"Now?" Ziva yawned as she threw the covers over Tony and Anthony.

"Before he starts school." Tony said with a slight smile. "What do you think?"

"I think that is a good idea." Ziva smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "What time's his appointment tomorrow?"

"Ten." Tony yawned.


End file.
